Diary of Cloud Strife
by CloudzACutie
Summary: It's not too great, and doesn't stick to the game totally. Its a CloudxAeris fic, if you don't like em together, don't read it.


The Diary of Cloud Strife   
  
  
  


_**Entry One ~*~**_

Dear Diary,  


I got a new job today. 

I've blew up a reactor near Sector 7. I'm working for some guy named Barret Wallace. And his crew, Biggs and Wedge, they're kinda weird. Jessie, she's nice, but I'm not exactly interested in her. It's not that she's ugly or anything...just not for me. 

I met this really nice girl in the slums, selling flowers. She was real pretty. I hope I get to meet her again. I bought a flower from her...only 1 gil. She must live around here...I'm sure I'll see her again. 

The actual mission was boring as hell. Set off a bomb, get out of the place. E A S Y! 

Oh, I saw Tifa today! She sure has changed! BIG changes...wow. maybe we'll end up goin' on a date sometimes...aw that'd be great. 

Not much more for today, I've got another mission in the morning. Tifa signed on this time, and has Barret's daughter, Marlene, workin' the bar. Kinda strange for a 4 year old to take over a bar...oh well. 

Guess I'll be talkin' to you later,   


_Cloud Strife_  
  
  
  
**_Entry Two~*~_**

Dear Diary, 

This mission was a bit more interesting. 

President Shinra showed up, and we had to fight one of those damn ShinRa Robogaurds. Annoying!!!! 

Yeah, well, after that, the floor cracked, and I kinda got stuck hanging on there. Barret had to hold Tifa back...YAY!!!! She was worried about me!!! Well, I ended up falling into a church, just to see none other than...that cute flower girl from yesterday! 

She was watering her flowers, and a bunch of SOLDIER jerks attacked. I warded them off, and we escaped through the top of the church. 

It seems that the ShinRa are after the girl...I'm signed on as her body gaurd now...and she's paying me with a date...YAY!!! Her name is Aeris Gainsborough. I'm sure that we'll get along well...she's very nice. I hope we get to be together after the date she owes me.(hope hope hope!) 

I'm at her house now, writing from an extra bedroom. Her mother wants me to escape tonight, without her knowing. I suppose that's probably for the best. I guess I should get going. 

Later,  


_Cloud Strife_  
  
  
  
**_Entry Three~*~_**

Dear Diary, 

Aeris caught me when I left her house, and I brought her along with me. We saw Tifa ride past in a carriage...which ment we had to go save her. 

Unfortunately, I had to do a little bit of 'under cover' work to get there...meaning, I had to dress like a chick. 

It was a very _interesting_ experience...I don't want to talk about it any more. 

Well, I met Tifa, and Tifa met Aeris, and now we're all back at Tifa's bar. Looks like the next mission is savin' the pillar. Guess I should rest up before we have to go. Man, I would have gotten that date if it weren't for Tifa. 

The one time I don't want to play 'hero'... not now...it's not what I want to do any more. I just want to settle down, maybe with Aeris. I really like her, and want to get to know her more. 

So here we go again...yet, ANOTHER mission. This can get old real quick. As long as there's still Aeris and Tifa, I can deal for now...untill I get another job. 

Later,  
**_Entry Four~*~_**

_Cloud Strife_  
  
  
  


Dear Diary. 

Hard work today. Looks like I'm signed on for quite some time now. Turks at the pillar, whole place got crushed. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie are gone. So is Aeris. The ShinRa took her. So that's where we're off to next. I have to go find her. I feel so bad. This is all my fault. 

Barret's pretty pissed about Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. Guess that can work to our advantage. 

I guess I'm working with them for a while...but I guess that's okay. I need to find Aeris. She's really nice, and she shouldn't be taken away like that for no reason. So tomorrow, we're off to the Shinra HQ building. 

later, 

_Cloud Strife_  
  
  
  
**_Entry Five~*~_**

Dear Diary, 

Got arrested today. Sittin in the cell right now. Turns out Aeris is the last of these Ancient people. They tried to breed her with this big lion thing called Red XIII. This could be bad for her. I need to protect her. That's my job...not to mention I like her. 

I heard some noise a while back, and it looks like the doors are unlocked. I guess I should head out and check on what happened. I seem to have been appointed leader, for some reason. 

They have Jenova here now. That can only mean bad news. I began to fall apart, I need to keep myself together here. It seems to be up to me from here on out. 

Guess that's all for now. I need to get goin. 

Later, 

_Cloud Strife_  
  
  
  



End file.
